Will you accept me?
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Krystal is a mere human as well as a Nygaax werewolf. Stalking the night, she kills Darken Rahl's forces one by one. Unknown to her, Cara is her older sister. Reunited with her sister, the group gets attacked by Rahl's forces. Kidnapped and forced to endure the jealousy of the Sisters and Rahl's wild drive, Kahlan waits for rescue from a certain Mord-Sith.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I have stumbled upon an amazing T.V. Show called Legend of the Seeker not too long ago so I have decided to write a story about my favorite characters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Darken Rahl! Darken Rahl! Darken Rahl!" The chanting of his soldiers boomed within his palace. Candles were lit and the moonlight shined in through a glass window. The man smiled from his throne, rising a hand to calm them down.

"My brothers..."He raised his glass, "Let us celebrate this great year of serving the Keeper. When our deeds are done, he will reward us greatly. I have to honor of hosting this event! With that said, enjoy the feast!" With that the room rose up in uproar, music played as men drank themselves drunk. Darken Rahl smiled as he watched the lively feast.

"Tonight's wonderful hmm Cara?" He turned to look at the Mord-Sith standing next to him. It was the duty of a Mord-Sith to obey her master, no questions asked. She turned to look at him then back at the soldiers and replied, "If that is what my lord thinks then that is what I think as well." Lord Rahl smiled and took a sip of wine from the cup. "Oh Cara don't be like that, you may voice your thoughts to me. She gave him a stern look and said, "My Lord, my thoughts are private, I do not wish to convey them to you."

He was quiet for a second then smiled. _Cara and her Sisters of Agiels are truly fearsome and beautiful yet, they are in my control. It's a dream come true_. Deep in thought, he was startled by screaming as the windows were blown apart.

"On your feet men!" He stood up, sword drawn. Some of the men stumbled to grab their swords, others just laid on the floor, out cold. "Fools...over dosed on the wine." He growls.

"My lord, you were the one who said enjoy the feast" Cara reminded him, her two Agiels posed for anticipation.

"I did?" Rahl looked at her confused. "You sure?"

"My lord I am a Mord-Sith, not a recorder. I do not write down every single word you say on a little notebook."

Rahl nodded his head and stared at the shattered window. Growling could be heard from the outside. The soldiers who could stand, edged their way closer to the door. Suddenly, something shot out and some of the men screamed as they were lifted out through the smashed window. Scared silly, the remaining soldiers backed up quickly as the screams were silenced.

Nothing stirred anymore. Outside there was a mournful howl, then it vanished quickly, the patter of paws disappeared into the night. Lord Rahl, Cara and some of the sisters rushed out the door and saw the dead soldiers, their necks were broken.

"Guard the town, no one is going to leave tonight." Rahl's face was gloomy. "This is not the Seeker's idea nor the Confessors...it is something much more powerful." He turned on his heels and walked back inside, the guards and mord-siths rushed off to do his bidding. Unknown to anyone, Cara looked closer and saw animal tracks, obviously the creatures but she also noticed some human tracks as well. They formed a pattern as though the animal morphed from human to beast as it escaped.

"No way...you are actually alive?" She found some scraps of clothing littered by the bodies, they weren't from the dead. An idea took form in her head and she looked up at the moon.

_Where are you? Why are you hiding from me?_ As if to answer her thoughts, she heard that howling noise again, this time she is sure.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Not bad I hope. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Fear of the Night

**A/N**: Chapter 1 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fear of the Night**

"Are we there yet Zedd?" Richard asked as he looked back at the group. The old wizard named Zedd was talking to a brown haired woman with sparkling blue eyes, the Mother Confessor herself. They looked up as Richard decided to rest a bit, his legs giving out underneath him. Zedd trudged past him, glancing right to left while murmuring some ancient language.

"Here," Richard looked up as a water bottle was handed to him. He smiled, taking it. "Thanks Kahlan." She smiled and sat down beside him. Kahlan Amnell is the Mother Confessor, her charming beauty stuns all men. Secretly Kahlan and Richard were in love but, being a Confessor she couldn't actually express her love that much. Once the Mother Confessor confesses someone, he or she becomes a slave for life and the only way to undo the confessing is by killing them and bringing them back with the Breath of Life, which only Mord-Siths have the power to do so.

Richard Cypher is the Seeker, one who journeys on the quest for find the Stone of Tears and seal the rift between the underworld and the living. He was chosen by Zed and Kahlan and so now he is on the quest.

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander or Zedd for short is a wizard of the First Order, the most powerful class of wizards. He is the grandfather of Richard. He came back and looked confused. "We're getting close but, I feel that there something off."

"What's wrong?" Richard stood up, slightly interested is what he has to say.

"Right now we are in an unknown territory and though we are getting close, I feel that there is a disturbance in the force. Watch..." He picked up a rock and threw it forward. The rock soared through the air but bounced right back and came back to Zedd. He caught the rock, his face expression says all.

"That's weird. You're saying that there is some kind of force field that is keeping us from moving forward?" Kahlan asked, her eyes showing concern for Richard's quest.

"Be my guest." Zedd gestured with his hand forward. Looking skeptical Richard moved forward but was bounced back.

"What the?" He got up and ran this time. He collided with the field and was thrown back a few feet.

"Enough Richard!" Zedd said as Kahlan helped him up, "This isn't going to work. Let's find another way."

Richard nodded grimly and the group made their way along the invisible wall, searching for a way to enter.

"Why would someone want to keep us out?"

"It isn't a matter of someone, it is something." Zedd said as they helped Richard search.

_ They're leaving_. A pair of eyes watched the group try to enter. It watched the young man's attempt to enter but, failed. The eyes followed their every moment along the field. _No doubt trying to find an entrance point however, they are not allowed in my territory. _One blink and the eyes disappeared, only the rustle of the bushes indicated something's presence.

"There was this legend I have heard about." Zedd was saying as they were walking.

"What legend?" Kahlan asked.

"According to legend, there was this creature that stalks the night, feeding upon the weak and hopeless. It is a legend because no one has ever returned from meeting this creature. I heard that it is only active during the night, which makes it fearsome. Some of the locals call it the Nygaax Werewolf."

"Nygaax Werewolf? But those creatures have been extinct for more than a century, there cannot be one left in this world." Richard said, trying to wrap his brain around this piece of news.

"Correct however, I have heard that there was something fishy happening around Darken Rahl's forces. Some of the men were disappearing and when they were discovered, their necks were broken, twisted and constricted. I know for a fact that besides have a Mord-Sith twisting your neck, a Nygaax can twist harder and more forceful, constricting the flow of blood and air. The only thing puzzling is that along with the twisting, the soldiers uniforms were shredded and torn apart. Sure a human wielding a sharp blade would've done it but these marks were done by claws so it is inferred that an animal was at play."

"Do you think that the force field was to contain this monster that possibly couldn't exist?" Kahlan asked. Zedd shook his head, "That dear child, we would not know unless we could see this animal for our own eyes."

"Hey you guys I think I found an entrance." Richard kneeled down and using his hand, he torn a little hole in the force field big enough for the three of them.

"Great job Richard." Kahlan ducked down and walked in. Zedd and Richard followed behind and they saw a castle far off in the distance.

"That must be the ancient castle the locals were talking about. We'll find what we're searching for in there."

"Then lets go."

* * *

_Darken Rahl's Castle_

"Sir? The Seeker and the Mother Confessor are really close in finding that scroll that will lead them to the Stone of Tears." One of the guards said. Darken Rahl looked at him and said, "If that's the case, WHY aren't you out there to STOP them?" The man cringed and said, "Well...we are lacking courage because of that incident not too long ago." Darken Rahl furiously pulled on his hair and roared at his subordinate.

"WHAT IS THERE TO BE AFRAID OF A FANTASY CREATURE THAT DOESNT' EXIST?"

Then soldier cowered before him, begging for forgiveness. To save the man from more humiliation, Cara and her sisters stepped forward.

"My Lord, why don't the Sister of Agiels go and stop the Seeker for you?" Darken Rahl smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well. Get going." The Sisters nodded their heads and headed off to do their master's bidding.

"Let's rest for the day." Night was upon them and they were tired.

Zedd and Kahlan set up camp as Richard went out hunting. They managed to start a fire and Richard came back with some small mammals. They started eating when the Sisters were upon them. Clangs of swords and daggers against the agiels sang into the night while Zed let loose some wizard fire, scorching his opponents. This fight lasted a long time and that was dangerous.

Zedd was the first to feel the atmosphere change and said, "ENOUGH!" The combatants stopped, looking at him. He raised a finger to his lips, indicating silence. Nothing stirred and the moon was covered by the clouds, leaving them in darkness. Not even an intake of breathe was heard.

"What old man?" One of the sisters asked. "There isn't any-" She didn't finish when something shot out and wrapped itself around her neck. She was taken instantly and the rest backed up instinctively, weapons poised. The bushes rustled and a headless body fell on the ground at their feet, followed by the head.

"Eew." Kahlan muttered softly as another sister was taken, her screams filled the night until it was silenced, following the fate of the first. Unable to take the suspense anymore, majority of the sisters ran off, leaving Cara behind and disappearing into the bushes. Luckily for the survivors, morning came around and after looking around they found the bodies of the ones that ran off, their heads laying a few feet from their respected bodies.

"What is happening?" Cara look instinctively at the wizard. "Explain old man."

He gave her a look and said the same thing he told Kahlan and Richard. "I suspect a Nygaax Werewolf is at play here, however none of us has ever seen it before."

Cara looked down for a moment then said, "So it is true. It is not a fantasy nor a legend."

The others looked at her confused. She looked at them and said, "Let me join you. You might be able to help me."

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Have to stop here, helps keep the suspense going. Hope you all like it so far and reviews are really appreciated!:D


	3. Chapter 2: Cara's Childhood Memories

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cara's Childhood Memories**

Cara led the group to a more remote location, away from the slaughter of Sisters of Agiels. They hiked for awhile before camping for the night. Cara and Richard went hunting while Kahlan and Zed created a campfire. The successful hunters returned with their catch and they had a pleasant dinner though they were just quietly chewing, enjoying the silence instead of each others company. After cleaning up they huddled around the fire, the night was cold today.

"Now child." Zedd directed his attention to the Mord-Sith. "Tell us all you know about this 'creature'. Why is it so important to you?"

Cara looked at the wizard and said, "Are you willing to help me then?" The group looked at each other and had a huddled discussion.

"I think it's ok." Richard whispered to his two companions, looking over at Cara as she stared intently into the burning fire. "She can also help us confront this creature."

"But," Kahlan whispered, looking skeptical of having a Mord-Sith alone with team. "What if everything she says is a pack of lies?" Richard looked at her and stated simply, "I trust her so, trust me." Of course Kahlan trusted Richard completely so she just nodded her head. They returned back to the campfire.

"Before I start, I want the old man to elaborate more on this creature and its background history." Cara looked at Zed then poked at the fire to keep it going.

"Well to begin with, we are dealing with a Nygaax werewolf." Zed said, hands clasped together. "How such a creature was made is beyond my understanding. My guess is that they put a Nygaax and a werewolf together to create a Nygaax werewolf."

"What's the difference?" Richard asked.

"A Nygaax is just a live person wrapped in bandages full of dark sorcery. The bandages are controlled by the person inside and the only way to remove them is to kill the person inside. A werewolf is just a person who can morph between a human being and a beast. Now a Nygaax werewolf is a mythical creature dating back for centuries. Frankly I thought the species was wiped out, fully extinct. Their powers are far superior to normal beings. I bet it is more powerful than our group right now." Kahlan and Richard both raised their eyebrows in shocked.

"How is that possible? Kahlan is the Mother Confessor, nothing else has a higher power than that." Richard said, grasping on to the idea that something was more powerful than the Mother Confessor. Kahlan was speechless.

"The only thing that confuses me is that a Mord-Sith is suppose to be immune to a Nygaax however, it dispatched the whole group except Cara with such ease. I doubt even Darken Rahl can contain that kind of power."

"If Darken Rahl cannot contain it, maybe we could." Richard sounded hopeful at the idea.

"There is a very slim chance for that idea to come true. Only another kind of its kind can tame it. I doubt it will listen to you, Seeker or not." Cara scoffed.

"Why? Why can't I make the beast bow to me?" Richard asked bewildered.

"Why?" Cara looked at him and said, "Because you can't. You will be killed the instant it lays eyes on you. Technically it will be quick and painless."

"But haven't you noticed, most of the Mord-Sith sisters have been killed except you," Zedd spoke up, looking at Cara cautiously. "Do you have a certain bond with the beast."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them back up, she started her story.

"This is before I was taken to be broken. I actually lived a normal life like any other normal human being. Back then, I lived with my mom and dad. We were happy together, just the three of us."

_Flashback_

Sunny and a little breezy. Grass stalks swayed and a young girl ran through them, laughing. Her blond hair fluttered in the wind and she looked back behind her.

"Hurry Mamma!"

"Slow down Cara. Mommy's coming." An older woman trudged a little behind her daughter, smiling. Her husband walked along side her, smiling brightly as well.

"Listen to your mother, don't trip and fall." He called after the girl as she frisked farther.

"Ok Papa." Little Cara ran back to her parents and jumped into her father's arms.

"Good news, you're going to have a younger sibling." Her mom smiled at her first born while rubbing her stomach a bit. Cara looked at with a puzzled look.

"A younger sibling?"

"That's right." Her father pecked a kiss on her nose. " A younger sibling. You are going to have a younger sister."

"A younger sister...A Younger Sister!" Cara squealed for joy at this. The family made their way back to their home to celebrate. The baby was born a few weeks later, a healthy baby girl.

"Mama, can I name her?" Cara peered at the little face as her mom rocked on the rocking chair.

"Of course you can dear." Her mom replied with a smile.

"I'll name her...Krystal. Yeah Krystal." Cara smiled at the name. Her mother nodded with agreement. The name fit the baby perfectly. The family welcomed the newborn with open arms, love and attention was all she needs. After 3 months, Krystal was following Cara around intrigued with what her older sister was doing. It was also during this time that Cara would be whisked away to become a Mord-Sith.

_A few days later..._

The door broke down and some of the Sister's of Agiels stormed in.

"What? W-What do you want?" The man was on his feet in an instant. He stood in front of his terrified wife. Krystal was upstairs in her room and Cara went out to do a little hiking trip.

"We came for the girls. Hand them over." One of the sisters stepped forward.

"We don't know what you're talking about." The man lied, summoning his courage but, his voice faltered at the end. Inclining her head, two more of the sisters grabbed the man and dragged him outside. They tortured him with their agiels and he died.

"Your turn." The first one said to the woman and dragged her out too. She cried at the sight of her husband, his blood forming a puddle around him. Just like him, the woman was tied and tortured as well.

"STOP!" A scream sounded and the older women looked at a little girl, standing there witnessing her mother's torture sequence. "Leave my mom alone."

"Well well well. If it isn't the girl we were seeking." The first one smirked. She strode forward and grabbed the child. Cara didn't resist her captor's aggressive move.

"Denna, the hour is getting late, we'll come back for the other one." One of the sisters said. The one named Denna looked like she was going to object but, gave the idea some thought.

"I suppose you're right. This one will do. Let's go." The Sister's of Agiels walked off, dragging Cara away with them. The last image she saw was her mother crying.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"And that's it." Cara stared at the group. "I heard that my mom abandoned Krystal somewhere and then killed herself. In that act, I guess it was trying to save Krystal from becoming a Mord-Sith like me and save the Sisters of Agiel some trouble. It's been a long time since I have seen Krystal though. I never stopped looking for her even after becoming a Mord-Sith. When I returned to our little home, no one was there. The bedroom was still the same, as though the owner just up and left. After Darken Rahl's castle was attacked that night by the creature, I knew it had to be her. Apparently she knew by instinct that it was Darken Rahl's fault that the family was destroyed and there was no one left to care for her. She wandered around aimlessly and lost, with no one to comfort her and at that young age, her childhood was ruined."

"That's terrible." Kahlan said softly.

"I don't need your sympathy." Cara stated, staring at the Mother Confessor and holding the gaze for awhile before looking back into the flames.

"If only I was there for her..."She muttered to herself. The group sat silently, grieving in their own way for her lost childhood.

"There is still a chance for you to make it up to her." Zedd said after awhile. The others looked at him, puzzled. "Even if Krystal's childhood was demolished and she was abandoned at a younger age, there is a way to make up for it."

"I know that." Cara said, "However, after so many years she won't even remember me."

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Zedd stroked his chin, "But, it wouldn't hurt to try right?" He smiled at her. Cara's lip twitched into a smile and she sighed.

"The hour is late. I suggest we get some sleep. Tomorrow we can continue our journey." Zedd went to his sleeping bag and crawled in. Richard followed suit and went to his sleeping bag. Soon the two were snoring contently.

"Are you going to sleep?" Kahlan looked back at Cara as she herself retired for the evening.

"Nah...I'll be on guard." Cara said absentmindedly as she stared into the fire. "You go to bed." Her eyes were clouded as though she was thinking about something unpleasant.

Kahlan felt sorry for her so she decided to keep Cara company. She sat down next to the Mord-Sith, staring into the flames herself. Cara arched her eyebrows a tiny bit at this but, decided to keep quiet. The fire cackled and spitted as the two stared deep into its heart. Unknowingly Kahlan's hand inched its way closer and closer until it grasped onto Cara's. The Mord-Sith looked down at their joint hands for a second before looking at its owner. She met the Mother Confessor's gaze, blue-green orbs locked into those shimmering blue orbs. She didn't even remember how to breathe.

"Ummm...your hand is touching mine." Kahlan smiled as she removed her hand, chuckling at Cara's obvious statement. "Is that a problem for you?"

"No...it's just...umm...a new feeling I haven't experienced yet." Cara scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. Mustering up her courage Kahlan said, "Same goes for me." She leaned over and kissed the Mord-Sith on the cheek. Cara's eyes widened in surprise as Kahlan got up and walked back to her sleeping bag.

"Good night." She said sleepily and in no time was sound asleep like the men. Cara slowly touched her cheek with her hand, feeling a little heat rising to her face.

She kissed me. She kissed me.

* * *

**A/N**: Done! Hope you liked it. Reviews are really appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 3: Night of Bloodshed

**A/N**: Here is chapter 3 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Night of Bloodshed**

"What a glorious day!" A young girl walked out of a hut smiling. Her flowing blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a tank top, some casual pants and boots. All around her were mountains and amazing scenery. She loved this place, the one called Magical Valley and they only live in the Forbidden Forest. A few kilometers north is the actual Magical Valley were the Stone of Tears resides.

"I'm gonna pay some animals a visit." She bounded down the path and blended into the wilderness. Some of the animals stop to say hello to her, wishing her best wishes and other warm greetings. She smiled back. To them, she was the guardian of this forest which stretched for miles on end. She protected the weak, treated the injured and chase off the enemies. These animals worship her and she continues her duty in protecting them. Living here all her life, she has picked up animal speech and can communicate with them.

"Old Goat!" She spotted the goat on the hill of a mountain, chewing on grass. He lifted his head and brayed. She raced up to him and smiled. "What's new today?"

"Nothing much." He replied, munching quietly. "This place is paradise for the animals here. No one has ever threatened us since you came here. All of us gives you our thanks." The girl shakes her head, "It's nothing really. I wanted to contribute something to this community so it is only natural."

"Such a sweet kid you are Krystal." The goat smiled. "No wonder you have such great respect around here. Get along now, don't waste such good sunlight on an old animal like me."

Krystal raced off, waving goodbye to the goat and came across a brook. She leaned in to have a drink and smiled at some fish who decided to come talk to her.

"What's up?"

"We heard this rumor that some of Darken Rahl's men are coming here soon, they will be camping here. They will cross Lion Mountain two days from today." One of the fish glubbed. Krystal's facial features darkened at the news.

"They plan on conquering this part of land for Darken Rahl and then move to other places." Another fish pipped up. "It's hazardous to the animals and the wild plants because of all of the camp fires, plus they hunt for food. Food by Lion Mountain is scarce enough, all the animals living there don't have enough to give and coming here is a grave mistake. Please, you must stop them. Some of us know that the Stone of Tears is their objective, they must not have it."

"I promise I will. That night will be their last night in the world of the living. Thanks for the news!" Krystal bounded off as the fish duck underneath the surface and swam away.

_Two more days and than a huge feast. That night will be great._ Krystal thought gleefully. _The forest will soon howl with their screams and drenched in their blood._

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Kahlan, Cara. Let's get going, we have a long way to go before we get to Aydindril." Richard shouldered his pack as Zedd stamped out the campfire. The girls appeared from behind some trees, drying off their hair no doubt from taking a short bath in a nearby pound.

"Couldn't you give us some more time?" Cara eyed him as she grabbed her pack, "I was about to apply the soap when you called thank you very much."

"Richard's quest is important." Kahlan stated, always rising to his defense. "It wouldn't help him if time is wasted."

"It wouldn't help if my skin starts pruning and we start stinking from more sweat." Cara muttered as she trudged away, following Zedd down the path. Kahlan just gave Richard a shrug and followed the two. They hiked for miles, covering a lot of land before nightfall. While Richard and Zedd were discussing the quest and stuff, Kahlan caught Cara's eye and both girls left the men to their things.

"Finally, they never stop discussing about the quest and stuff. It's great to be away from them." Cara stretched her arms and Kahlan sat on a log, gazing up at the sky. "Well, all his life Richard has dreamed on finding the Stone of Tears so this quest is important to him."

"I see, good for him." She walked over and sat down next to the Mother Confessor. Kahlan looked at the Mord-Sith and with the moonlight shining down, Cara did look like an angel. Her body reacted and before Cara noticed what was happening, Kahlan leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Cara looked mortified as Kahlan pulled away, a deep blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Well...that's unexpected." Cara rubbed her cheek, as an attempt to wipe the kiss off.

"Don't wipe it off!" Kahlan grabbed her wrist, stopping Cara from rubbing even more. They wrestled a bit and fell off the log into a pile of leaves. Cara's blue-green eyes stared up into Kahlan's blue eyes, shocked. Here they were, one on top of the other, in the moonlight with no one else around them.

"Get off...this is getting really uncomfortable." Cara stated. Kahlan playful smacked her shoulder and feint hurtness. Cara smiled a bit as Kahlan rolled off of her and went back to the log. Cara picked herself up, grumbling about how her clothes got dirty and wrinkly.

"Oh please, you look fine the why you are." Kahlan said as Cara sat beside her. The Mord-Sith gave her a glance and said, "This leather is really expensive, getting it dirty is unforgivable."

"You're over thinking it." Kahlan scoffed.

"Well you never had to worry about what you wear everyday because you are the Mother Confessor." Cara retorted. They sat there staring at the sky before they returned to find both men snoring soundly.

* * *

_The second day_

"Move it men, we have a lot of land to cover for Lord Rahl!" A commander barked at the D'Haran soldiers as they trudged along the winding path. Lion Mountain rose above them, menacingly and beyond that is the Magical Valley. The only thing that lay between them is the Forbidden Forest.

"Sir?" One of the foot soldiers called out when they stopped for a break at a nearby water source.

"What is it?"

"I heard that this area is really dangerous at night. Nothing stirs and anyone who entered this area is immediately killed." Some of the soldiers tensed up at this news, murmuring to one another. The commander glared at them and turned his attention back to the soldier.

"Weakling, there is NOTHING special about a BEAST that doesn't exist!" He stared down upon the poor man, who cringed back a bit. "This is going to be Lord Rahl's territory soon, so MAN UP and GET IT IN GEAR! That goes for the rest of you too!" He looked at the rest of the group, staring intently. They cleaned everything up and continued up the path. By nightfall they crossed Lion Mountain and settled camp in the Forbidden Forest. Men drank and laughed merrily. Some were arm wrestling while others were cleaning their weapons.

"So men," The commander asked his crew, holding up his drink, "Are you still afraid? There is nothing in this dump that will attack us, I don't see why you shiver in your boots. HA, weaklings shouldn't be on this journey." He gulped down his drink and pronounce loudly, "To Lord Rahl!"

"To Lord Rahl!" The men chorused. The commander smiled as he watched their enjoyment. The moon shined brightly before some clouds rolled in, blotting it out. The men halted their laughter and looked at the moonless night, nothing stirred now. The foot soldier who worried about this, cowardly ducked behind some tents. The only thing shining were the camp fires.

Suddenly some twigs cracked and the men jolted to their feet, aiming their weapons toward the sound.

"Stand your ground men, this should not scare you." The commander ordered, poised ready. Some more cracking of twigs, it sounded like whatever is making the sound is coming closer and closer. The men shivered, eyes bugged out and hands trembling. The cracking sound halted, leaving the forest silent.

"Is it gone?" Men looked around, bewildered. Some leaves rustled, than someone screamed. The screaming continued and stopped with a sickening snap. Some gurgling and then nothing. A thump sounded later and someone came over with a fire on a stick. It was a body, headless. A smaller thump followed afterward, the head of the body rolled across the floor. The men recoiled back when another one got carried away, his fate ended like the first.

"Come out here, COWARD!" The Commander shouted in the darkness, anger was fueling his recklessness. The men trembled behind him, fearing for their lives. Nothing happened. Than the bushes rustled and something padded out, it's blue eyes shining and shining white fangs that were dripping with blood. The men crawled further back.

"About time you appeared." The Commander squared his shoulders and sauntered forward. "I thought I was alone out here with all of these pansies." The beast didn't say anything except throwing something at his feet. Motioning with his head, a soldier hurried forward with some light. It was another body, this time with its head on its shoulders. Gently rolling it over, everyone panicked and moved far away from the mutilated body. The poor fellow's face was shredded, you could see the muscles inside. Half of his head was torn away, showing the brain. His mouth was partly open, all the teeth were there the only thing missing was a tongue. Some of the men puked, others looked away quickly.

"You...Monster." He growled at the darkness.

"You won't get away tonight." The voice hissed. " You are...MY PREY!" Threads quickly shot out of the bushes and entangled the men as they tried to escape. The forest screamed alive as the sound of blood sprayed into the night, coating the floor with dark red liquid.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope you liked it :D


	5. Chapter 4: A girl and her goat

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A girl and her goat**

_You are...MY PREY! _A flash of fangs dripping with blood, ripping and slashing of platinum claws. Gleaming blue eyes, a mournful howl among the chorus of screaming dead men woke Cara up. She bolted upright, breathing heavily. It was nighttime, moon glowing in the sky. The breeze blew past her, rustling the trees. She nervously wiped the beaded sweat from her brow and looked at her sleeping comrades. They looked so peaceful. She scoffed silently before sneaking off. The group settled right on the other side of Lion Mountain, not knowing what awaits them on the other side.

Cara walked over to a nearby river that trickled from the mountain and sat on its bank, looking at the shimmering surface. She picked up a stone and skipped it across, sighing.

"Who's there?" She stated, detecting the sounds of footsteps behind her. It halted for a brief moment, then the owner continued and sat down next to her.

"Oh it's just you." Cara looked deep into the Mother Confessor's eyes. The other woman smiled a bit before looking out at the river herself. "You can't sleep?"

"Ya, I keep having this nightmare that always nag me. Ever since I have joined you guys, it just becomes more and more horrifying." Cara drew her knees to her chest, staring at the water.

"Can you remember what the nightmare was about?"

"It's like...a killing-kind of nightmare. Embarrassing that a Mord-Sith like me is afraid of such a thing," Cara scoffed at her own weakness. "Every time I wake up, the taste of blood in my mouth gets heavier and heavier, even though I haven't done anything. I feel like I'm choking on it, drowning in it. This past dream, I saw her, in little bits and pieces. I saw her fangs gnashing, her claws slashing, gazed into those blue eyes and heard her howl as well as the prey that she stalks. Her fangs are my fangs, her howl is like my own voice. Her prey is my prey."

Kahlan said nothing, intrigued by the intensity of this nightmare.

"I just want her to stop, all this time since childhood she had no one to depend on. Her hatred for Darken Rahl is getting stronger and stronger. She won't rest until he is dead, I have to stop her whether she is my sister or not."

"Will you kill her?" Kahlan asked quietly. Cara stared out at the water and sighed, "I hope that that scenario wouldn't happen but, if it does and I have to kill her...so be it."

"There should be another way," Kahlan said, thinking deeply. "Maybe you can teach her the right way. Guide her down the right path."

"If only that was possible, I could feel her hatred through my dreams. Such animosity..." Cara looked at the moon hovering overhead before standing up. "Sorry if you were worried about me. Let's go back." Kahlan smiled as she followed her back to the campfire.

"And..."Cara looked at the Mother Confessor, "Thanks for listening to my...thoughts."

"Anytime." She said with a smile. The two women said goodnight and went back to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Rise and shine, time to cross that mountain." Richard's voice rang through and Kahlan opened her eyes sleepily. The sunlight streamed across the sky and the others were busy packing up. She stretched and helped out. After breakfast, the group hiked up Lion Mountain.

"Once we past this mountain," Zedd shouted down to his companions, "We'll be in unknown territory were this stretch of land is called the Forbidden Forest. After that it is Magical Valley were the Stone of Tears is located at." The rest of the group smiled as they climbed down on the other side.

"Hey Zedd, why is this piece of land is called the Forbidden Forest?" Kahlan asked. Zedd's face scrunched up as he thought, "Honesty I don't know. Most likely because no one as ever ventured out here before, or some explorers came out here and did not come back. Some of the rescuers would find their bodies somewhere, all mutilated or decapitated or both."

"That sounds reassuring." Richard commented as the group faced huge evergreen trees, pine trees, oak trees. Technically any kind of trees since it is a forest. Harsh sunlight shined through the canopy, some wildlife looked at them with curiosity before disappearing among the coverings. The dirt path looked straight enough, sometimes branching off or faded out because of the many animal crossings. The heroes walked deeper and deeper toward the heart of the forest, on the alert for any suspicious activity.

"You know what?" Cara spoke up after a few minutes, "It's awfully quiet and if someone doesn't do something, I might as well pull out my own hair." The others looked around as well, noticing as well. Sure they have seen some of the wildlife but, that's all. The trees were the only ones keeping them company, shielding them from the harsh sunlight.

"Well...maybe something happened around her not too long ago." Zedd muttered, inspecting a tree trunk. There were claw marks and blood stains. They looked around for more clues, Cara found some more claw marks and blood stains, Richard noticed some metal chunks and fabric clothing littering the ground.

"Guys, come here for a minute." They turned around as Kahlan peered over a few bushes and shrubs. She pointed to a small trickle of blood that came running along the path towards another area. They followed it as it flowed faster and faster, soon it looked like a really red river. It emptied into a nearby stream, turning it red as well.

"That's a lot of blood. It's like the forest had a blood fest." Richard muttered. They left the river and went northward, tracking a little more than 20 miles before they found the reason for the blood spill. In a clearing, through out the floor and in the trees themselves were the mutilated bodies of the D'Haran soldiers, the heat and smell made the group cringe. Trunks without limbs, heads without bodies, intestines hanging out, the poor faces stuck in their horror state before the end drew near. Their eyes were glazed over, the only thing they saw before their death was most likely the most horrifying thing ever on the face of the earth. Large amounts of blood pooled around the bodies, dripping from the top and ran off in the direction of the river. Some of the flesh were burned to a crisped and the flies were swarming in huge numbers.

"Those poor souls." Zedd shook his head as they walked around, taking in every little detail. Some the tents had collapsed and the camp fire area was overflowing with blood. Richard walked some more and found some more bodies not too far from the massacre sight. They had their fate ended like the rest of them.

"Who could have done this? It is unacceptable." Richard growled as he ran his hand through his hair, disgusted at the sight. Even though they were the enemy, they didn't deserve a death like that.

"Who else could it be?" Cara said, looking at the handiwork, "It's her."

"Cara, she has to be stopped." Kahlan said, looking deeply troubled and uncomfortable. Being the Mother Confessor, she has never in her entire life seen a massacre this gory, it was too much to handle. "She is killing mercilessly and if this continues, she'll...she'll..." She turned her face away, too upset to finish the sentence. The group fell silent for a few minutes, getting their act together and pushed the awful scene way behind them.

"Let's go, this clearing is dangerous." Richard lead them away, the smell lingered a bit before disappearing for good. They breathed normally now, clearing their minds.

"Now what? This area is unknown and dangerous. Who knows how far it stretches nor which direction is to the Magical Valley. God it's so frustrating!" Richard paced around, literally pulling out some hair.

"Maybe we can ask for help." Kahlan said, hopefully but Richard shot that idea down right then and there. "There is no one here besides us," He pointed around the group, "And whatever is living here. No one has ever come out of this place alive. We might not even."

"So that's it?" Cara glared at him, "You're ending your quest to find the Stone of Tears? How pathetic."

"Get off my back! If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it."

"Actually I do." Everyone's ears perked at this and they waited for the plan.

"While we were hiking down Lion Mountain, I saw this smoke column above the tree line. Someone is living here, a real human being. Probably in some hut. If we can locate it, we'll ask for directions and other necessities."

"Great plan, about how far do you think it is from our current location to the area where you saw the signal?"

"About 10 miles."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

_A few minutes later_

They saw the hut in the heart of the forest. It wasn't that great of a place but, it'll do. They walked up slowly, poised for whatever is going to happen next. Richard knocked on the door while the others looked around. When no one answered, he knocked again, this time a little louder. No answer.

"There's no one here." He groaned as he walked back to the others. They all sighed.

"Do you all need something?"

They nearly jumped out of their skins as a girl walked into view followed by a very old goat. The girl had her blonde hair in a ponytail, a tank top, casual pants and boots. On her back were some bundles of vegetables and a little sack that held small games. Bow and arrows in one hand, a rope in the other for the goat.

"Hello Miss. We were wondering if this hut belongs to anyone." Richard explained. The girl looked from the hut to him and said, "It does belong to someone but that person doesn't live here anymore so, it's mine now."

"Oh." Was the best response and the girl led the goat to a small area up front, tethering it to some kind of post and giving it food and water.

"Come on in. It's really dangerous out here during this month." She unlocked the door and led the group inside, shutting the door afterward. The hut had two floors, the living room wasn't that big, just enough for a small party or something. There was a bunk bed, fireplace and other basic items. Second floor had a couple of bunk beds and a working bathroom. The girl allowed her guest to settle themselves while she prepared dinner. The group freshened up and they sat at the table together.

"What leads you guys out here by yourselves?" The girl asked, curiously.

"Well...It is a very complicated process." Richard answered, playing around with the food a bit before eating.

"I see." The girl rested her chin on her hands, "I'm sure you have noticed the clearing not to far from here. Very gruesome. It's a shame really."

"Do you know something about it?" Cara asked. The girl turned her eyes on her and paused a bit. There was something about this woman that bugged her but, she pushed it aside.

"It happened two days ago," She began, "I was out walking like I normally do, sometimes at night when I heard a rumor about Darken Rahl's path to control the whole world. He sent his D'Haran soldiers this way in order to steal the Stone of Tears and prevent the Seeker from obtaining it. However...they never made it." Kahlan placed her silverware down, unable to finish as the image popped back into her brain.

"That's were I'll leave it, you saw what happened next. Anyways, Magical Valley isn't too far from here anyhow. Those who know the path will be shown the treasure waiting on the other side."

"We have come here for the same reason," Zedd spoke, his eyes never leaving the child's. "Where can we find the Magical Valley?"

"It's not that far, only 10 kilometers from here. The path is technically straight, you can't miss it. Wait..."She peered at everyone carefully. "You guys are not actually the Seeker, wizard, Mother Confessor and...Mord-Sith right?"

"I am." Richard answered.

"So there are no D'Harans around?"

"Nope, except back there."

"Ok good." the girl fell silent for a minute before saying, "In this Forbidden Forest, there is one creature that acts as the guardian for all creatures. It stalks the night and attacks anything that dares to cause chaos in its territory. The incident that happened two days ago was because those D'Haran soldiers didn't know their place and challenged the beast. An unwise choice on their part, ignorant fools. The Forbidden Forest isn't Darken Rahl's to keep, furthermore if it falls under his control, his men would cut down the forest and start building factories and homes. The animals have nowhere else to go, that's why the beast attacked."

"We feel your pain and I'm sure the animals would have stood their ground against the army bravely." Kahlan smiled sadly at the thought of the animals losing their homes. The girl smiled as well.

"Thanks for your concern Mother Confessor. Your presence here is-" She never finished before the sound of the old goat's bray echoed outside. The girl grabbed her bow and arrows and dashed out of the door, the others right on her heels. The post was empty, the rope laid on the floor. Some blood splatters made its imprint across the floor into the bushes.

"Old Goat? Where are you?" The girl called out, nervously grabbing her bow and getting an arrow ready. The others positioned themselves around. Some of the bushes wavered before figures appeared but, it wasn't the goat. They threw something at their feet and as the girl went to inspect it she burst into tears. It was the old goat and he died, a slash on his throat said it all. His furry face looked peaceful so it didn't look like he suffered long.

"We found you, Seeker."

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Poor old goat, I really didn't want to kill him but, his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain!


	6. Chapter 5: The Beast of the Night

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Beast of the Night**

"We found you, Seeker."

Kahlan, Richard, Cara and Zedd looked up as the Sister of Agiels entered, spreading out so that they created a semi-circle around the group. The girl was still huddled over the carcass of the old goat, her tears dropping on his fur.

"How dare you do that to an animal, that's unforgivable." Richard stated, glancing at the old goat.

"Why is it unforgivable? That old animal was about to die anyway, we just put it out of its misery." One of the sisters countered.

"Why are you so concern about an old thing like that? The circle of life continues, things die when they need to."

"That's enough, Denna. Speaking with the enemy is against the rule of Darken Rahl." One of the sisters muttered.

"Denna?" Cara raised her eyebrow at the woman. Denna looked at Cara with interested and sauntered up to her. The others warily looked as distance closed between the two women.

"I thought it had to be you Cara." Denna purred as Cara gave her an emotionless stare. "How long has it been? A year or two? You look great as always."

"Never though I'd see again." She replied. Kahlan gave her a glanced as Denna pretended to be hurt.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily? That's not nice." Denna glanced over to the Mother Confessor, who returned her gaze coolly. "Now what do we have here? A competitor I see."

"What?" Kahlan asked, confused. Denna snickered and she strode over.

"Don't deny it sweetheart." She circled the woman like a predator. "You know that there is someone in this group that loves you, however." She stopped and leaned in to whisper in Kahlan's ear. "You're not in her league. She is mine!"

"Go away!" Cara snarled as she shoved Denna away from the Mother Confessor. Denna looked at Cara as she stood fiercely in front of Kahlan, eyes glowering.

"My my, aren't you fearsome." She smiled approvingly. "That's what makes you attractive. Your cold demeanor and glowering eyes send shivers down my spine."

"Enough talk." Cara spat, drawing her agiels. "If you want a fight, come and get it."

"Feisty as always. Alright, I'll play your game. Get em'!" Denna commanded and the Sister of Agiels swarmed them.

"Let's go!" Kahlan, Cara, Zedd and Richard rushed at them and the whole clearing echoed with the sound of metal and screaming agiels. Zedd went easy on the wizard fire because they were in a forest and he didn't want to destroy it. Richard was doing just fine, swinging his sword like a pro and keeping his opponents at bay. Kahlan and Cara stood side by side and attacked together, their movements blend as one. Denna growled in frustration as the Sisters of Agiels were pushed back a bit.

"Don't let them gain the upper hand!" She barked to the others.

"The Sisters of Agiels aren't match for the Seeker I see. Stand aside!" Another voice commanded. Everyone stopped and looked at the owner of the voice. What looks like a monk or gypsy girl walked up to the battlefield, a red veil covering her face. Some more girls appeared, fanning out around the perimeter and gazing at the groups.

"You? Why are you here?" Denna exclaimed, her eyes narrowed.

"Hmmm? Lord Rahl sent me to help you, weakling. The Sisters of the Dark are truly better than the Sisters of Agiels." The girl smirked, holding her head high and proud. The Sisters of Agiels gritted their teeth in anger.

"Sister Nicci, don't make me hurt you..." Denna growled as she turned to face her opponent. "What now Seeker? Even if we hated each other and are forced to team up against you, you wouldn't be able to stop either one of us."

"They might not be able to stop you, but..." A low voice growled as the wind stirred and the trees swayed. Night fell upon the forest, nothing whispered. Everyone froze in place, their eyes darting back and forth. "I can. Evil sins that set foot upon my land, prepare to feel my wrath!"

"Who are you? Show yourself" Denna commanded, her voice wavering just a bit.

"Who am I?" The voice mocked her, mimicking her voice in a girly fashion. Denna gripped her agiel tightly as she barked back, "Don't mock me! Show yourself coward!"

"Coward am I?" The moon peaked out and it's glorious, silver lighting shined on the roof of the hut. Looking up, the silhouette of the beast made its presence known, rags of fabric whipped around in the breeze. Blue eyes flashed and fangs glistened. "We shall see who is the REAL coward!"

All the groups cringed and backed up a bit. The beast was terrifying, bristling fur and sharp claws and fangs. The rags of fabric seemed to have a mind of its own, glowing with dark power. The beast swept its gaze over the combatants, scowling its displeasure. The forest stood still underneath its paws, the wind gently blowing past.

"That's...that's..." Richard stammered as he, Zedd and Kahlan slowly backed up towards the hut, barely blending in the shadows. Cara stood there, gazing at the wolf, her eyes widened in surprised.

"Nygaax Werewolf...we meet face to face." Sister Nicci sneered, her eyes hungrily trained on the beast and her demeanor was full of foolish courage, her legs couldn't stop shaking. "I wonder who would win, you or the Sisters of the Dark? We are true beings of the night, created by eternal darkness itself."

"Don't challenge ME, child!" The beast roared, shaking it's black fur with anger. "You won't last forever. You will meet your doom!"

"Even if you kill me, I'll be sent to the Keeper. He will destroy you with his powers."

"You think the Keeper is going to save you? Ha, fat chance." The beast licked its lips and jumped down to face the enemy. Both the Sisters of Agiels and Sisters of the Dark fearfully backed up as the beast prowled forward, its blue eyes never leaving its intended targets, the rags of fabric thrashed wildly in the wind. "I won't repeat myself nor will I bow down to the Keeper. This place is a haven to animals and other life beings, you may not destroy it. Leave now or prepare for the end!"

Kahlan, Cara, Richard and Zedd watched as the beast forced the Sisters to retreat, snapping its jaws loudly and pawing the ground with those sharp claws. The rustling of bushes stopped moving as the last of the Sisters hastily retreated. The beast released a sigh and turned back to realize that there were still others. It bristled in anger yet, it knows that they were not the enemy.

"...So you have finally shown yourself." Cara said cautiously as she slowly walked forward. The beast narrowed its eyes and sat on its haunches.

"Those who threatened peace in my forest deserve to be punished, that is the law around here. Anyone who makes a mistake doesn't get a second chance. That may change depending on the damage the deed has brought upon us." It growled and licked its paw carefully, keeping a careful eye on the approaching woman. Cara stopped walking when she was within a couple feet and asked, "That's not your true form is it? You have another form that has yet to revel itself."

"Strange that you know, most of my enemies die before my feet, their blood spilling and moisturizing my fur. They died before knowing my true identity." The wolf's ears perked up and it looked at her straight in the eye, "You're right, this is not my true form. I don't know how you know that but for right now, leave my territory. I expect you and your friends to be gone by the time I return." It rose up and padded off, blending within the scenery and vanishing from view. The clouds lifted and the moon was allowed to shine more brightly.

"Hey, where did that girl go?" Richard exclaimed after a few minutes, looking around. The others joined in but, they never found her. The old goat's carcass was missing as well, Zedd discovered a burial mound not too far so he assumed that the goat was buried there. Cara glanced at the place where the werewolf disappeared to. Kahlan walked up to her, concern plastered all over her face.

"You think the girl and the beast have some sort of connection?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'm sure of it. That girl we saw before Denna attacked us...," Cara looked into the blue orbs of the Mother Confessor, her gloomy reflection shined right back at her. "was my sister Krystal."

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Please review yo, their much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6: I am your sister

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 6: I am your sister**

_The smell of her prey was fresh. The smell of blood was fresh. Everything...was fresh. _Krystal's eyes shot open and she blinked twice. The forest stirred in the breeze and she inhaled a deep breath. The air was fresh, with a little twang of iron. She looked around and followed the scent to a part of the forest where the animals call it the Dumpster Site. No one has ever gone there before except now. Rumor has it that the bodies of the animals that were evil and rotten, go there to be buried. With what has happened in the forest, all of the animals are on edge. They get frightened so easily and won't come out. Sometimes the forest itself becomes a ghost town.

She walked over and peered over. The Dumpster Site was a part of the forest that was...kind of like a burial site for those who planned on doing harm for the inhabitants. It wasn't a proper burial but it would do. Already the bodies of D'Haran soldiers lay on the bottom, rotting and smelling. She grimaced and quickly threw in some more bodies from the night before.

_That should be all of them._ She thought as she walked away. A few miles south, she came across a little stream. Peeking in, she realized how dirty she was, grimy and smudges of blood on her hands and clothes. Quickly she reached in and splashed some water on her face, erasing some of the dirty stuff.

"Hey would you mind washing somewhere else?" Krystal peered at some of the fishes who surfaced, looking a little mad.

"What? I can't use this stream?" She asked.

"Well...since activity with Darken Rahl are increasing our rivers and streams are overflowing with blood. We're just irritated that there hasn't been enough clean water for us to live in. Our children keep having blood clogs in their gills and it is difficult to breathe. How long before the whole stream turns red?" One of the fishes commented.

"...I'm not sure. Hopefully not too long before the soldiers stop coming." Krystal looked beyond the trees, thinking deeply.

"Since you're the forest guardian, anything is possible for you right?" Another fish spoke up. "Why don't you take the fight to them? That way none of them will ever return back and you can take them out fast." The other fish agreed with that term, nodding their heads.

"That's not a bad idea but, who will look after the forest while I'm away?"

"We all will." All of the animals appeared, gathering around the little stream. They looked at their guardian with determined eyes. They were willing to put their life on the line to protect their homes.

"You guys...thank you. I promise, I'll get rid of the threat immediately. You can count on me." Krystal smiled and she walked away. That animals bowed and vanished back into the forest, the fishes disappeared into the water and swam away. Krystal made her way back to the hut and walked in. The smell of home surrounded her and she smiled.

"You're back." She jumped out of her skin and spun around to come face to face with the group. Richard was sitting in a chair, Zedd was in the kitchen cooking something, Kahlan on the bed and Cara was leaning against the wall.

"Uhh...h-hey you guys...wh-what's going on? I-I thought you all left." Krystal stammered, twiddling her fingers. Cara threw her companions a look and they stepped outside the hut, leaving the two of them together.

"Come here." Cara guided the young girl over to the bed and sat down. Krystal sat opposite her and looked confused.

"Do you know who I am?" Cara asked. Krystal shook her head no.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked, looking for any signs of recognition.

"Not right now." Krystal replied simply.

"Did you have a sibling when you were younger?" Cara pressed. Krystal thought for a minute, pondering a bit. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I...I remember having a family and having an older sister. We were...happy, smiling a lot and we were in a meadow. I always followed her around, my big sister. She was the strongest and the kindest, she treated me nicely. After wards she disappeared and my mom...our mom abandoned me before taking her own life. I haven't seen any trace of my sister ever since. I woke up here," she gestures to the hut. "in the forest. I was raised here and the animals treat me with hospitality and respect."

"Do you...remember your sister's name?" Cara's heart throbbed painfully against her chest as she waited for the answer. Krystal tilts her head for a minute and smiles brightly.

"Of course how can I forget. Her name was Cara...why do you look so surprise?" Krystal asked, looking at the other woman's shock expression. Cara couldn't breathe, she didn't even think twice before embracing her younger sister.

"Are you ok?" Krystal asked after the surprise gesture. Cara held her out at arms length and said,

"My name is Cara and I am your older sister."

"W-w-what? That's impossible!" Krystal leaped off the bed, her eyes darting around, her mind whirling as she took in the information. "My sister never wanted to become a Mord Sith, you are a Mord Sith aren't you? How can you be my older sister? It makes no sense!"

"Listen calm down." Cara gently guided her back to the bed. "I am your older sister Krystal."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Cara chuckled.

"I am your older sister after all, of course I would know your name. It's true that I disappeared back then, leaving you, Mom and Dad all alone. You may not remember but Dad died when I was taken away for training. Mom took you away to save you before she died. When I came back to look for you, the house was already vacant. I looked everywhere but, I couldn't find you."

"I keep having vague flashbacks when I sleep." Krystal's hands were shivering, not from cold but from having a family member in front of her and the last known blood-related relative on Earth. "They weren't the prettiest images but, I remember hearing screams and the sound of something hitting something else. Sometimes the image of blood sprays in the air and the smell of blood goes up my nose and I would wake up in cold sweat." She turns to Cara and grasped her hand. "I wondered for ages when I would ever meet you in my life, if you still lived. Every night I would howl to the moon, hoping that you would hear me and come back but, I didn't get a sign. I stopped and banished my family thoughts from my life, feeling as though I have lost a piece of my soul."

"Do you believe me now?" Cara asked. Krystal nodded and smiled.

"I do. Welcome back...sis."

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 7: Uncle Smith and Aunt Petunia

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _Will you accept me?._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Uncle Smith and Aunt Petunia**

The next morning, the group headed out. Krystal locked the hut properly before following them. The night before she wouldn't stop pestering Cara on her adventure and experiences of the world beyond. Cara never disappoints, always telling Krystal everything. She would talk about life after childhood and when she first met everyone. Krystal would always beg for more, rolling on the ground and looking up with playful eyes but, Cara needed to take a rest. Krystal had to tell her own story, which wasn't much. She would just tell about her guardian duties and other non-important stuff.

"You guys want to rest? We'll make it to the city in a few moments." Richard pointed as they walked out of the forest. Krystal looked as far as she could, smiling. Her first time out of the forest and she loves it already.

"We can walk a little farther. Where are we going exactly?" She propped herself on a rock and looked at him with really sparkling eyes.

"Ummm...well...we are currently going to..." Richard stumbled over his words as he gazed deep into those eyes and fell in love with them. Everyone waited for him to finish his sentence but noticed he had his tongue tied. Kahlan sighed and finished it for him.

"We are going to Aydindril." Krystal beamed at the woman, smiling cutely.

"Is there anything good over there? Like activities and games?"

"Sure...something like that." Kahlan smiled back and leads them down the trail. Zedd winced in pain a few minutes later and stated that he pulled a muscle in his side. Such a fragile old wizard, he should stretch before going on a long journey. Krystal whistled loudly and 4 horses galloped into view. They stopped in front of her, neighing and pawing the ground with their hooves.

"Here, you guys can ride them. They're docile and they belong to...umm...a friend of mine I guess." She smiled as the horses walked to their riders, surprisingly they get to choose.

"Where did you learn how to whistle like that?" Richard asked. Cara and Kahlan were on the their horses and Zedd had some trouble but his horse helped him up.

"When I was little. Since I patrol the whole area, I would sometimes come to peek at the nearby farms. One time I found a farmer injured in the forest and I helped him out. After he was fully recovered, he gave me a tour of his farm and these horses took an instant liking to me. Speaking of which, why don't we go pay a visit? I'm sure Uncle Smith would love to meet you guys, his farm isn't too far from here!" Krystal smiled as she lead them to Uncle Smith's farm.

* * *

They spotted a huge house and a barn just a few miles away. The horses were eager to get home as they saw their owner standing near the fence. He was a burly man, about 6 ft tall with a shaggy beard and overalls. He had a piece of grass hanging out of his mouth and a straw hat to cover his head.

"Well now, I see it was you who whistled for my horses. I heard that sound from a mile away inside my house and saw the horses leaping the fences and galloping off." He called out to them as they approached.

"Sorry Uncle Smith, my friends needed a lift and I figured you wouldn't mind as long as we brought them back. We were gonna go past your farm anyway so I wanted to stop by and visit." Krystal replied. Everyone dismounted and the horses trotted back into the pastures to flock and graze with the others.

"I wouldn't put it past you Krystal, you are the kindest and sweetest girl I know. Come on in, all of you. My wife is in the middle of baking pies." He herded them into the house. "Honey! Krystal and some guest are here!"

"Really?" A woman appeared, wearing an apron and holding a cooking utensil. "Krystal darling, how are you?" she gave the girl a really big hug.

"Auntie Petunia, I'm doing really great!" Krystal laughs as they started to chit-chat about things going around and other stuff. Uncle Smith turned to his other guest.

"I haven't introduced myself, unless Krystal told you already. My name is Smith Farmers and I run this here huge farm plantation. My wife is Petunia Farmers. We don't really have any children so when I hurt myself out there in the woods, Krystal helped me. I had to show my gratitude for her aid so I gave her a tour down here and she loves it. Besides the whole guardian and forest patrol things, she would come by to visit now and then. She's a nice gal and I am glad you're her friends, it's hard to find someone with her personality."

"Nice to meet you Smith. My name is Richard Cypher."

"The Seeker? It's my pleasure."They shook hands. Richard introduced his friends and Smith smiled broadly.

"Well I'm honor to have you guys as my guest. It's not everyday you get to have visitors."

"What do you mean?" Zedd asked.

"Ever since the whole mishap in the world, ol' Darken Rahl has been sending his troops back and forth. Some morning's my wife and I would hear their heavy armor clinking down the path. Scared us silly and keeping everyone on their toes. It's been happening for the past few days and then it stopped. Petunia and I wanted to go investigate but..."He sighed. "We heard that the forest was no place for us strangers. Luckily Krystal showed up and she told us what happened. She said not to worry and then she disappeared. We haven't seen her since."

"Pies are ready!" Petunia's voice came from the kitchen and the smell drafted through out the house. Everyone crowded into the dining area to have a slice. She baked three kinds: Pecan, Apple and Cranberry, everyone each gets a slice of each. Cara couldn't help but smile a bit, everyone here was like a big happy family. Kahlan noticed and smiled a bit as well. She was happy for the Mord-Sith.

It was about noon time when they finished.

"Thanks for the pie, we're really grateful." Richard smiled as they hit the road.

"Take care, make sure you watch your health." Petunia waved at them, brushing her eyes a bit.

"If you guys ever return, make sure you stop by. We'll be waiting for your safe return!" Smith added as he wrapped his arm around his wife. They watched the group get smaller and smaller before vanishing from sight.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Sorry for the late delay. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 8: Darken Rahl's deepest secret

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Darken Rahl's deepest secret**

Aydindril...the home of the Mother Confessor. First impression...crowded. The group walked along the streets and to Krystal's observation, everyone made a straight path to wherever we're going.

"It's like people know we were going to appear." Zedd whispered as he watched the people. Cara and Kahlan both looked uneasy and Richard...quite happy. He was the only one who didn't mind the stares of the passing crowd.

"It's like a hero's welcome." He said cheerfully and everyone else gave him an incredulous stare. _Is he not worried at all? _

"I mean, what else could go wrong?" No sooner had he said that, a Dacra comes flying through the crowd and would have impaled Richard, had Kahlan not pushed him to the ground. The Dacra struck the roof of someone's house.

"Sisters! Charge!" Nicci's voice rang out and the Sisters of the Dark rushed in, more Dacras in hand.

"You were saying Seeker?" Cara growled, drawing out her agiels.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Richard smiled embarrassed as he held his sword in hand. Zedd used his wizard fire and the Mother Confessor lunched into the fry. Some bystanders screamed as they ran for cover before they get struck by flying Dacras. Krystal tried to weave her way around because the bad part was, it was morning and her powers required night time in order to be used. Apparently these opponents struck at the best opportunity possible.

_Curse my power_. Krystal thought as she narrowly missed a rogue Dacra that came out of no where.

"Where do you think you're going?" Krystal looked and saw Nicci sauntering up to her.

"You're not going anywhere...not after what happened when we last met." She smiled wickedly causing Krystal to step back fearfully. Without her powers, she is totally defenseless...or at least that's what Nicci thought. When Nicci charged, Krystal somersaulted over her head and it surprised everyone. Nicci looked speechless before charging towards her once again.

_That's surprising. Looks like my training paid off. _Krystal smiled as she dodged Nicci's attack once more, doing a backflip this time. .

"H-h-how is she doing it? She's not using her power at all, she's a normal human now!" Nicci growled, frustrated that she can't land a single blow on her opponent.

"Ha what's wrong? Your attacks suck and your aiming is poor, are you sure you're an élite assassin?!" Krystal taunted her, landing gracefully on top of a house.

"How dare you! Don't mock me brat!" Nicci snarled agrily. She walked foreword before stopping. Cara and Kahlan stood together, blocking her way.

"Don't call my sister a brat!" Cara hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If you don't surrender now, you will taste defeat." Kahlan added confidently. Nicci looked at one to the other, growling irritated but backed up.

"Tch...have it your way. Sisters! We're leaving." With that she turned on her heels and led the sisters away, disappearing from view.

"What was that all about? Fighting without a purpose and then running away..." Richard complained.

"Oh if you still want to fight, I'll take you on." Cara spoke, looking at him directly.

"N-n-n-noo thanks." He raised his arms in defense. Cara huffed and muttered something about the Seeker being a wimp. Kahlan sighed while Zedd chuckled. The group continued down the streets of Aydindril, without running into any of D'Haran soldiers nor the Sisters of the Dark. They restocked supplies and left Aydindril, making their way closer to the People's Palace where Darken Rahl resides.

* * *

_People's Palace..._

"What's the report on the Seeker?" Rahl asked his loyal servant.

"They left Aydindril and are heading towards you now...sir."

"Hmmmmm...see to it that they get stop every now and then with detours. Slow down their progress."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed and left the room.

_Soon the Mother Confessor will be mine. The only annoying pest are those around her: my brother Richard, that old wizard Zedd and my used to be Mord Sith Cara._ His face darkened as though a dark thought just invaded his mind. _That feeling...it's traveling with the group as well? This is a problem. According to the legend, there is no way a normal human being can kill a Nygaax Werewolf. If that thing continues to travel with them...no that thing must die. _

"Sisters of the Agiels!"

"Darken Rahl sir." The Sisters filed in one by one.

"Go after the Seeker but don't kill him. Kill the beast and make sure it is dead."

"Yes sir." The Sisters bowed and left to do their job. Darken Rahl smiled gleefully as he started imagining some sick fantasies. He chuckled and unknowingly his heart wouldn't stop beating fast, not because of the fantasies but because he knew the Sisters weren't strong enough to kill the beast. In the end, he ordered his loyal servants on a suicide mission, one that most likely none are ever going to return to his side.

_If pawns are used for sacrifice in order to get what I want...so be it then. I will have the Mother Confessor! _

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Hoped it was ok besides being short.


	10. Chapter 9: Cara's amazing navigation

**A/N**: Chapter 9 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

Thank you to those who have reviewed this story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cara's amazing navigation  
**

_Somewhere on the road..._

"Dammit we're lost...AGAIN!" Richard pulled his hair in anger. The group stood puzzled as they watched the Seeker pull his hair. They left Aydindril like an hour ago and were now walking in circles.

"Told you the Seeker was a bad navigator." Cara snorted, crossing her arms. Richard gave her a glare while Kahlan playful smacked her shoulder.

"Now now," Zedd smiled lightly. "Richard might be slow at navigation but he is getting there."

"Slowly..." Cara sat on a log and sighed. She was itching to kill something soon and everyone knows that.

" Come on sis." Krystal gave her a smile. "We'll get it eventually."

"Yeah yeah we'll wait till we're old and then the Seeker will have a brain large enough to figure out the correct path."

"That's Cara for you, the best sis in the world!" Krystal beamed brightly. Cara chuckled and ruffled her younger sister's hair.

"More like the worst sis possible in the world." Richard muttered to himself.

"What was that Seeker?!"

"N-N-Nothing!" Richard stammered quickly when Cara gave him a stern glare.

"That's what I thought." She smirked to herself. Richard muttered something inaudible as he returned to what he was doing. Zedd had to help him at some point while Cara and Kahlan went on a quick hunt for something to eat. Krystal decided to nose around some bushes to pass time or took a nap in the sunlight.

"I found it!" Richard exclaimed once Cara and Kahlan came back. "That's the path to take. My navigational skills are awesome, we can't go wrong anymore!" He pointed in the right direction enthusiastically.

"About time." Cara huffed as they continued in the general direction.

* * *

About 50 miles later...

"Where...are...we...now?" The group looked around and saw nothing but sand, sand and more sand. Technically a sea of golden sand. The town was far behind them and the sand covered their tracks.

"Looks like we're lost." Richard took out his map and stared at it with a puzzling look.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Cara waved her hands in the air in anger. "YOUR NAVIGATIONAL SKILLS SUCK!"

"Now now don't get all high and mighty because you're a Mord-Sith." Richard replied. "And yes my skills suck, I just realized that. You just have to deal with it because I am the Seeker!"

"Come on Richard!" Kahlan ran her hand through her hair in irritation. "We're getting lost every single time you take the lead!"

"It's okay Kahlan." He assured her with a smile, looking at his map. "I'm just lost with the markings that's all. I'll figure that out in no time."

"ARGH! THAT"S what you said like hours ago! Give me that!" Cara stormed up and swiped the map from the Seeker's hands.

"HEY!That's my map you're using! Don't rip it, it's an ancient relic!"

"Put a sock in it! ...well no wonder we're getting lost all the time. Richard, you have been holding the map wrong."

"I have?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"We are here." Cara pointed on the map. "We left Aydindril which is here." Her finger pointed at the town on the map. "If Aydindril was there and we're here then you must have looked at the map in an askwed way. The navigational directions are off and that is why we're off track. Come everyone, I'll get us on the right track." Cara led the group and in a matter of minutes managed to not get lost even once, even when there were detour signs put up by Darken Rahl's minions. They reached their destination safely.

"Heh...no problem." Cara smirked as she rolled up the map and tossed it over her shoulder when the huge structure came into view.

"H-h-how does she do it?!" Richard gawked as he watch the Mord-Sith flip her hair in a sassy way.

"Apparently Cara is better at geography than you are. How in the world did you mange to pass your Seeker test?" Zedd smiled as he walked past the Seeker.

"Shut up...the class wasn't that hard, I passed with an A+++" Richard scowled angrily.

"Yet you can't tell your North from South, that's just sad." Cara stated simply.

"Just because I didn't have the experience of traveling around the world, doesn't mean I can't be useless all the time. I have my own way of helping rather than getting us lost." Richard folded his arms across his chest.

"That's right, your cute-side is pretty helpful in dangerous situations." Kahlan smiled.

"You're kidding right?" Cara gave her a look.

"Of course I'm kidding. There's someone else who has a more cuter streak than his." Kahlan gave her a wink and walked off.

"Hahaha Cara's turning pink!" Krystal laughed lightly and followed Kahlan. Cara narrowed her eyes, rubbing her cheeks to stop the blush. Zedd was having too much fun teasing Richard about his navigational skills. Richard threatened to leave the group but they knew he was faking the bluff and just laughed. Darken Rahl's castle loomed ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here for now, sorry if it was short. I'll make some more longer chapters! Hoped you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 10: Darken Rahl's happy moment

**A/N**: Chapter 10 of _Will you accept me?._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thank you to those who have reviewed this story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Darken Rahl's happy moment**

_Darken Rahl's Castle..._

"FUCK!" Darken Rahl slammed his fist down on the table in anger. The papers that were on the table flew off and scattered all over the floor. His servants rushed forward frantically to pick them up.

"How in the world did the Seeker get to the front door so easily?"

"They had a Mord-Sith with them." One of the servants spoke.

"So what?"

"Ummm...they're really good at navigation skills?"

"Tch, I've heard enough! You guys are dismissed!" Darken Rahl walked back to his throne and dismissed the servants. Once the servants left, the Sisters of the Dark and the Sisters of the Agiels sauntered in.

"Please tell me you have good news." Darken Rahl looked at them individually, holding their gaze.

"I thought that you wanted the Seeker to be at your front door." Nicci spoke.

"Sorry I didn't mean the Seeker, I'm talking about that god damn monster with them!" Darken Rahl felt his blood boiling now. "I don' mind having the Seeker here but I WANT that monster dead!"

"Sir with all do respect but there is no way we can kill a Nygaax Werewolf." Denna added, her mind bracing for Darken Rahl's rage. The man couldn't contain his fury, he didn't understand why his subordinates were afraid of some big bad wolf. He didn't train them to be spineless wimps, he trained them to be soldiers.

"I. Don't. Care. . .IT!" He spat the command at them. The Sisters of the Agiel and the Sisters of the Dark gave each other a look and was about to leave the room when a messenger arrived.

"Pardon me your Majesty. The Seeker and his little group have appeared to have changed courses."

"WHAT?!" Rahl eyed the timid man suspiciously. "I thought they were coming here."

"Yes my Lord but they haven't obtained the Stone of Tears yet." The messenger spoke. Rahl's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree immediately.

"Of course...why didn't I think of that? I must have the Stone of Tears but my brother hasn't obtained it yet..." He sent the messenger away and leaned against his throne, smiling gleefully.

"My Lord, you look happy all of a sudden." Nicci stated.

"Why yes I am...I am delighted with this news." Rahl scratched his beard as if thinking of a plan. "Here's what you'll do," Nicci and Denna leaned closer to listen to the instructions, "Follow them, follow them all the way to the Stone of Tears. Once they unlock the secrets, split up your forces. That way, half of you will combat them, half of you will go and nab that stone. If possible, kidnap the Mother Confessor as well, don't kill her though. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Both women answered.

"Go on now." Rahl shooed them out and returned to his happy thinking phase, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with the Mother Confessor. He let out a delighted chuckle. There's no way his plan will fail this time.

* * *

_Outside of the city..._

"According to the map, Magical Valley is 5 kilometers to the northeast." Zed pointed with his bony finger in the general direction. "We should get there in at most a week."

"And here I was hoping of storming Rahl's fortress and kicking his ass." Cara planted her hands on her hip, looking at the castle from a distance. It took Kahlan 45 minutes to persuade her not to go off on her own to defeat Rahl since they still haven't obtained the stone yet.

"When we catch Rahl, you can have first whack at him." Kahlan promised her. Cara complied since 1. this was the Mother Confessor she was talking to and 2. Kahlan gave her the most beautiful and cutest puppy-dog eyes in the entire world.

"I suggest we start walking then." Richard shouldered his pack and took a step forward. As soon as his foot came into contact with the ground, it opened up into a massive sinkhole. He scrabbled for a good hold on the ledge but his hand started slipping.

"Richard!" Kahlan grabbed his hand and struggled to hold on but she also pitched forward.

"God damn it!" Cara got in there too, grabbing the Mother Confessor's hand while digging her heels into the ground to stop her own momentum. Kahlan and Richard dangled over the dark abyss, Cara was their only life support.

"Hang on tight, I'll pull you up!" Cara started backing up, pulling them up inch by inch. The three of them breathed heavily, the sinkhole was about 1 mile in diameter.

"Next time...watch where you step." Cara glared at Richard in annoyance.

"Sorry my bad." Richard scratched the back of his head in apology.

"How are we going to cross now?" Kahlan asked.

"We could try to find another way around it but that'll take 5 days to 1 week.

"I got an idea." Krystal spoke. It was mid-day however that didn't stop her transformation. The rest of the group made way for the Werewolf. She stood at the ledge and the wind died down. Using her power, she managed to created a stone bridge, which stretched in a high arc. She led everyone across and once they were over, the stone bridge crumbled to dust.

"I still don't know how you do that..." Richard spoke with awe in his voice. Krystal reverted back to human form and smiled.

"It's just something that I learned how to do when I'm in my werewolf form. Technically what I used was dark magic, it's forbidden art started back before the age of mages."

"As interesting as this sounds, we have a lot of walking to do and not a lot of time. Let's get moving!" Cara interrupted the two of them.

"Tch slave driver..." Richard snorted and Krystal giggled as the group continued towards Magical Valley to where the Stone of Tears resides.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 11: The Stone of Tears

**A/N**: Chapter 11 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Stone of Tears**

"We're here!" Krystal announced as the group arrived at Magical Forest. After trekking for a few more miles, they have arrived at where the Stone resides.

"About time." Cara stated with annoyance, she was still mad at Richard for screwing up the route.

"Hey at least we got her in one piece." Kahlan smiled.

"GAAHHH where's my HAND?!" Zedd held up his right arm and where his hand should have been, there was this red liquid staining his sleeve. Everyone gasped in panic.

"Just kidding!" Zedd laughed as he showed us his hand, "I found out that I had some tomato juice in my pocket and so I decided to play this prank!"

"You old man!" Cara hit him over the head in anger, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "Next time you decide to pull a stunt like this, I will kill you!"

"Alright alright," Zedd held up his hands in defeat but a smile was still on his wrinkly face. "You win, you win!"

"Enough children, we have to get the stone first." Kahlan reminded them that they should keep their squabbling to themselves.

"Tch….fine but after this is done, I'm gonna give that old man a piece of my mind."

"I found the entrance." Richard smiled as he disappeared through what looked like solid rock. Intrigued, Krystal walk to the same place that Richard entered and walk right through it as if it was just made out of paper. There was this little ripple noise and then nothing else happened.

"What the-?! Did the Seeker mess up again?" Approaching the stone, Cara placed her hand on the rock. Instead of feeling the rough surface, she felt this almost fabric-like space distortion wrapping around her hand. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the boundary and a flash of white obscured her vision. Dying down, she was able to see that she popped up in another world with their own special inhabitants.

"You made it sis," Krystal spoke as she walked around the vicinity, "The people here are very nice and I have detected the scent of the stone around here."

"That's good. Nab it and let's get out of here; I don't feel a nice vibe from this place."

"Oomph" Kahlan grunted as she bumped into Cara when she followed the Mord-Sith into the area. "Cara move so that you don't block the entrance."

"Whatever you say Mother Confessor." Cara replied nonchalantly but in reality, she purposely placed herself there knowing that Kahlan would follow after her. Zedd appeared shortly, dusting off his robe and gazing around with his eyes bugged out.

" Greetings outside world species." Looking up, they noticed a woman staring down on them, a white veil hid her face from the viewer and her auburn hair tumbled down to shoulder length. " I have heard strange things from the other end of our own, do enlighten everyone here." That's when we realized a group of people behind the woman, staring us with curious eyes.

"If it doesn't trouble you at all, could you lead us to where the Stone is?" Kahlan addressed the leader.

"The Stone? That is our sacred treasure that has been hidden here since the ages of man. What could you possibly use it for?"

"It is needed for my quest as the Seeker." Richard said.

"The Seeker? You? We have awaited your arrival then…." The woman led the group to the heart of the Magical Valley and revealed the Stone of Tears. It gleamed with all its glory as it hovered over its pedestal.

"We have received intelligence that the Seeker will one day arrive to take the Stone of Tears and bring it to its rightful place. As the saying goes, the Seeker will defeat the evil Rahl and send him to the Keeper for all eternity. However we did not predict the others," One by one the woman pointed to each of the members in the group except for Richard. "The one that produces fire, the one that uses agiels, the one that turns into a beast and the one called the Mother Confessor. These factors are what puzzles me. Why is it that they haven't achieved the slaying of Rahl yet? Are they gathered by the Seeker only to be betrayed by him and his selfish deeds?"

"Why would you think that? My friends led me here and will stay with me till this journey is done. We will defeat Rahl, you will see."

"Beware Seeker," The woman warned as she led them back to the entrance. "As the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

"Who are you talking about?" Richard tried to figure out but the woman shoved them out.

"Just a warning Seeker." The woman's last words was the only thing they heard as they stumbled out. The barrier closed and denied their entrance.

* * *

_In the outside world..._

"Well that was interesting." Cara huffed with irritation. The group looked back at the solid rock with the same thought as the Mord-Sith.

"Do you understand what that woman was trying to say?" Richard looked very worried. "You guys wouldn't be against me would you?"

"Absolutely not child," Zedd spoke immediately, "you brought us together Richard. Do you actually think we would betray you?"

"Zedd is right," Kahlan agreed, "There is no way we would ever let you down."

"Sorry to say, Mother Confessor." A drawled voice occurred and the group turned around to see the gloating face of Nicci and her swarm of Sisters.

"Unfortunately for you, we'll be taking the Stone of Tears."

"Over my dead body." Richard drew his sword but suddenly a blow to his neck rendered him unconscious. Zedd was already on the ground unconscious. Apparently the group underestimated the large numbers and they failed to recognized some more reinforcement creeping out of the ferns and canopies.

"Richard! Zedd!" Kahlan took a step to them but stopped abruptly as Nicci stood in her way, flanked by two sisters.

"Not another step Mother Confessor."

"Hold on Nicci." Denna's voice called out as the Sisters of the Agiels appeared, mingling in with the Sisters of the Dark. "Our master wishes for us to not harm that one, just take her with us."

"Of course, I mustn't disobey master's orders." Nicci spoke with amusement in her voice.

"Sister, what do we do to those two?" Denna turned to see some of her subordinates containing both Cara and Krystal. It seemed as though the sisters put up a fight but got overwhelmed by the numbers and the enemy finally got them contained.

"Hmmmm..." Denna looked at them approvingly though she was met with hostile stares. "Take the small one with us. Master will find her to be useful alive then dead."

"Understood."

"Now hold on–" Cara managed to speak out before a sharp blow to the neck caused her head to spin.

"Cara!" Kahlan cried out as she saw her friend slump to the ground.

"Come Mother Confessor." Nicci ushered her forward. Giving Cara one last look, Kahlan complied and walked with the enemy back to Rahl's mansion.

"Let me go! Let me go you hear?!" Krystal struggled as two of her enemies held her.

" Quiet you! You are our prisoner." They barked back.

_Damn...how could I have fallen so easily. _Cara looked at the retreating figures. _Damn...damn..it._ Finally she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Chapter 12 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Darken Rahl's Castle..._

"Welcome...Mother Confessor." Rahl eyed the woman lovingly while she stared back with hateful eyes. "Don't stare at me like that my love."

"Who said I would be your love?" Kahlan spat.

"Now now, don't be like that. I'm giving you my full hospitality here." Getting up from his throne, Rahl walked over and gently caressed Kahlan's face, even though the latter flinched away from his hand. "I promise you will not be threatened in any way shape or form."

"What about my companion? Don't you dare lay a finger on her head." Kahlan looked into his eyes sternly.

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Don't play games with me Rahl, I know what you are scheming."

"My my, how cold." Turning around, he walked back to his throne and took a seat. "Nicci, escort the Mother Confessor to her chambers. See to it that she is well acquainted and tended with utmost care, I want her to look stunning for dinner."

"As you wish master." Nicci bowed low and took Kahlan away to the chamber area.

"Master, what do you want to do with the other one?" Denna whispered once they have left.

"As the Mother Confessor stated, I shouldn't lay a finger on that one's head." Stroking his beard in thought, he turned to Denna. "Lead me to the beast...I want to see what it looks like."

"As you wish." She drawled and led the way.

* * *

Lower chambers...

The smell of the prison chambers were so putrid that it burned Krystal's nose and made her eyes water. The shackles that bind her to the wall were rusty and the stench of blood was overwhelming. When they arrived at Rahl's castle, she got separated from Kahlan and her captors locked her up.

"Down here master." A voice entered the room and the door opened very slowly. The sound of shuffled feet crept nearer and nearer. Lifting her head, Krystal looked into the eyes of Rahl as Denna closed the door and watched in the shadows. For a second there was silence and then Rahl spoke.

"You look exactly like her."

"I wonder why." Krystal replied sarcastically, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmmm not in the attitude department, just in the looks department." Walking over, Rahl looked a little closer, tilting Krystal's head from side to side, absorbing every little feature possible.

"Pretty, pretty." He cooed, tracing a finger down to the collar bone, drawing back quickly when Krystal snapped her teeth a little too close for comfort. "yet so feisty."

"Dirty bastard..." Krystal hissed through clenched teeth.

"Pity that the Mother Confessor told me not to do you any harm, I really can't contain myself when I see a pretty girl like you."

"How foul!" Krystal drew herself up, anger flaring up. "You really are a despicable man and I refuse to let your wild drive bestow upon me! Try to take advantage of me in bed and I'll rip off your–" Whatever came next didn't come out when Denna stepped forward and stuffed a gag in the girl's mouth.

"That's enough out of you! Come master, dinner is ready." Giving the captive a stern look, Denna ushered Rahl out and closed the door. The sound of the key turning, the lock locking and the fading footsteps ended the visit.

"Bleeeeh, that was gross. It tasted like god knows what!" Krystal shook her head to remove the gag, spitting out the taste. The boredom of staring at the door agitated her and she struggled against the chains. The rays of the setting sun streamed in through a window and Krystal looked at them with a careful eye.

_Not much longer now. The time is almost here. _

* * *

_Back at the Magical Forest..._

"GOD DAMN!" The violent shaking of the tree indicated Cara's anger management process. Once they came to, Richard, Zedd and Cara huddled around a small flame. Richard rubbed the back of his neck while Zedd looked into the fire as if it had something amusing just waiting to pop out .

"We have to go after them!" She looked at the two men, "My skin crawls with worry with what Rahl is doing right now."

"I agree with Cara," Richard stood up, putting out the fire with his foot. "If we move now, we can probably get to the castle within the next few hours."

"Kids these days..." Zedd grumbled as he stood up, arching his back and grimaced. "Urgh I think I pulled something in my back here...stood up too quickly."

"Good some exercise will fix that up. Come on wizard, the sun will set if you continue to complain." Cara led the way and the two men followed her.

"How come Cara is in the lead again?" Richard whispered to Zedd once he noticed that he wasn't leader anymore.

"She's just born that way." Zedd replied. "You know how wolf packs works? When the Alpha male gets old, the younger wolves try to dominate and take over."

"You two done talking?" Both of them looked at Cara, hands planted on her hips and scowling. "By the time we get there, Kahlan and Krystal would be waist deep with Rahl's dirty antics."

"Alright, alright... we're chugging along at a fine pace so don't get your hair strangled in little knots."

"When we get there," Cara's voice was heavily emphasized on the word when, "you'll have more than just my hair in knots to worry about."

_Yikes, that I don't want to know what she has in mind._ Richard and Zedd zipped their lips and followed the Mord-Sith without speaking.

* * *

_Back in Rahl's castle..._

"How do you like the rosemary chicken?" Rahl asked Kahlan during dinner. The Mother Confessor just looked at her host before returning to her meal. A quick dab with her napkin showed that his guest was taking her sweet time.

"It's very delicious, the chicken was cooked nicely and the spices were the perfect finisher..." She stated simply.

"I'm glad to hear that my dear," Rahl smiled with delight.

"What about–"

"You don't need to speak my dear, the Sisters have good care of it. There's no need for you to worry."

"I sure hope not. You know I wouldn't be pleased if you treated your guest with such displeasure."

"My dear I am giving you my full hospitality, insured to keep you safe and out of danger. Making my guest feel at home is what I'm working on."

"Is that so?" She gave him a skeptical eye, "If that is true, then why don't you let her come to eat with us?"

"She would spoil our moment," Rahl sipped his wine, allowing the rich flavor to swirl inside his mouth. "Besides this is our special moment. I want to show you something special though."

_Oh dear god, please hurry Cara. _Kahlan inwardly thought as Rahl held her by the arm and escorted her to the bedchamber.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating earlier so I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	14. Chapter 13: Free at last

**A/N**: Chapter 13 of _Will you accept me?_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Legend of the Seeker belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Free at last**

_Deep inside Rahl's dungeon..._

_ Almost...there...Yes! I did it! _Krystal gleamed as she managed to pick at the lock. The successful clink of the chains allowed her to escape its clutches as the bindings fell to the ground, kicking up some dust. Rubbing her sore wrists, she looked at the door. Heavily bolted on the sides except for a hinge, the door itself swings in and not out. There was a window that could be use for a quick get-away but Krystal noted that using a door might be easier than climbing out of a window.

_The full moon is waning tonight…...dinner is almost here. I shall prepare a greeting for the guard that usually steps through the door._ Krystal smiled as she slunk into the shadows to play the waiting game.

* * *

_Rahl's Bedroom…._

"Well….I'm shocked." Kahlan spoke as Rahl ushered her into the glorious room.

"I'm touched my dear, but there is a lot more to see." Rahl purred lightly as he watched her calmly. Roaming around, she observed the luxurious silk curtains, the gold goblets that were lined up in a straight line, the coated walls that smelled of fresh paint and the little souvenirs that hung about.

"Where did you get these items?" Kahlan asked as she picked up a small figurine.

"Before I became Darken Rahl, I was a traveler..." Rahl started but Kahlan gave him a skeptical look . " You don't believe me?"

"...no, it's nothing. Please carry on."

"Anyway, I was a traveler. I toured the continents, dived to the underwater regions of the oceans, and experienced the wonders of others. I was really fascinated with these strange concepts." He picked up a piece of woodcarving and studied it with a smile. "This right here was given to me by a close friend." He placed it within her palm for her to see. "He was my traveling partner. Everywhere I go, he'd follow almost obediently but, we had a great time. One day, he died of a rare disease and I willed myself to abandon the life of travel. I started to settle with this temporary living style and so I became who I am today."

"But you can change back right?" Kahlan asked him. "You don't have to be this evil guy that wants the Stone of Tears to accomplish his goals. You can go back to the way you were."

"That's impossible and you know it." Rahl spoke as he looked outside the window, his hands behind his back. "Well, lets not fret about that. Have you thought about your future yet?" Caught with surprise with the question, Kahlan pondered her answer carefully.

"I– I haven't... I haven't thought about my future yet."

"Is that so?" Rahl smiled as he walked closure to her. "If you are undecided, may I interest you in staying here with me?" He leaned in closure, his breath tickled her ear as he whisper that last word. "Forever." Somehow that sounded quite seductive and Kahlan was quite tempted to the offer but a certain Mord-Sith popped into her head.

"I'm sorry, I cannot stay here with you forever. I have someone else in mind."

"I see..." Rahl sighed as he went to the door. "I can't change your mind but I cannot let you leave. Good night." With that, the door closed and the sound of a key locking it from the outside followed. As Rahl's faint footsteps disappeared, Kahlan sat on the bed, her eyes closed and she drifted off into slumber.

"HEY! HOW MUCH LONGER?" Richard yelled as he hugged the cliff, the wind was blowing really hard and it could dislodge him for good. They have been climbing for some time now and his arms felt like jelly.

"Not that much, we're almost there!" Cara shouted down as she continued climbing. "Our goal is just in sight, keep going!"

"Can't we take a quick rest?" Richard asked hopefully.

"No."

"Now's not the time to complain Richard." Zedd spoke as he reached up for a hold. "As Cara said, we are almost there so let's keep pushing."

_I can't let this old man show me up. _Richard clenched his teeth as he followed his comrades.

* * *

_Inside the cell..._

_…...someone's coming to greet me...she's on time._ Krystal smiled as her ears detected the sound of boots descended the stairs. The sound of keys jingling stopped and the lock clicked. "Dinner's here." the guard announced as she entered the dark room. Walking to the middle of the room, she placed the tray down, the aroma of the one-course meal wasn't too appetizing. "Eat up." Nothing moved to her calling. "Hey... you in here or what? Don't tell me you died already." Moving closer to the back, she noticed the shackles were on the ground, partly open for escape.

"M-M-MAST–" Before the guard could utter the full word, dark rags wrapped themselves around her and dragged her into the darkness. The sound of a neck being twisted and broken followed before the body slumped to the ground, dead.

_Piece of cake...they won't even know she's gone if I hide her here...or rather... _The rattle of metal being cuffed on the dead guard as she was chained against the wall. Treading lightly, the wolf backed off to examine its work. _Looks about right, they won't suspect a thing._ Noticing the tray of food, the wolf nudged it towards the wall, making the scene look like the captive was about to eat. Using a paw, the door opened slightly and the beast slipped out undetected.

_There's not many guards around this area at this time...what a lucky stroke._ Closing the door with a hind leg, the wolf took off down the hall silently and vanished.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I apologize for the late uploading.


End file.
